<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Забери мою душу и боль себе by Theonya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716013">Забери мою душу и боль себе</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya'>Theonya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Eve, Demons, M/M, Soul Selling, Tenderness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мне ведь не будет больно?</p><p>Драббл о том, как может быть нежна смерть.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Забери мою душу и боль себе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>… — Мне ведь не будет больно?<br/>Демон улыбнулся кончиками губ.<br/>— Я постараюсь сделать это как можно нежнее.<br/>— Нет, — Сиэль в упор посмотрел на него. — Я хочу, чтобы мне было больно. Забери мою душу и боль себе.<br/>Себастьян присел на одно колено и приложил руку к груди.<br/>— Да, милорд.<br/>Сняв перчатку, он подошел к мальчишке и провел сильной рукой по еще детской щеке, деликатно сдвинул теперь уже бесполезную и ненужную повязку с глаза. Она, словно осознавая то, что её роль уже закончена, кружась, упала к ногам Сиэля. Он еле заметно и коротко вздрогнул, будто этого и не было. Себастьян чуть наклонился к нему и медленно приблизился. Демон что-то сказал, но Сиэль не услышал этого. В последние моменты мальчик закрыл глаза. «Вот и все. Я умер, не оставив даже воспоминаний. Без званий и славы, без ненависти и желания мести в сердце… Я умер. Всего лишь Сиэлем Фантомхайвом.», — успел подумать он и вдохнуть в последний раз. Перед тем, как…<br/>Что-то нежно коснулось его губ. Он застыл в недоумении, шоке, и только через несколько секунд открыл глаза: Себастьян стоял перед ним на одном колене, склонив голову и приложив руку к сердцу:<br/>— Я не хочу Вашей смерти. Вы мой любимый хозяин. Я предвидел это.<br/>Сиэль посмотрел в эти глаза цвета чуть теплого кофе, и синие бриллианты утонули в них…</p><p>Он проснулся около очага в кресле. Камин успокаивающе потрескивал. За окном поместья Фантомхайвов наступала ночь, но вокруг было белым-бело, потому что на её фоне в своем единственном танце кружились снежинки. Мальчик попытался сдвинуться с места, но оказалось, что на коленях спит большой черный кот. Сиэль погладил его, улыбнулся и уснул спокойным сном, не зная, что на этот раз он уже не проснется.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>30 декабря 2009</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>